The rabid horse 2
by the quiet one
Summary: the rabid horse revised... it is different!!!
1. Default Chapter

K, My friend re- wrote this so read and review!!! And yes I know some of it is wrong. she just doesn't know!!!

Hope you think it's REALLY REALLY stupid!!! 

Note: This is just really stupid.

Note 2: This is REALLY REALLY stupid, not just but REALLY REALLY. 

Disclaimer: No I don't own this. 

It was a beautiful sunny day at the Xaiver Institute for the gifted. Jean Grey, AKA Marvel Girl, was lying on a blanket on the large grounds of the Institute when Magneto rode up on one of his magnetic clouds that let him float. She looked up at him when he floated down to the ground. He strode over to her his magenta colored cloak swishing behind him. He knelt down to her and said, "Jean, I know you may not believe this because of all the times I have tried to kill you but, I love you!" and she said, "Oh my dearest Magnus, what took you so long, I pretended to love that idiot Scott (Cyclops to you my love), while I was waiting for you, I love you too!" they start kissing when a passing horse that had escaped from an experimental hospital, saw them, disgusted by their behavior he canters over them and tramples them to death.

Just after that Rogue was doing her homework in her room when the door bursts open. Sabertooth rushes into the room and confessed his undying love for her. And she confessed her love for him and her hatred for her Logan who only would be a "father figure" to her and wouldn't go into a bed with her after he stabbed her. They start making love when the rampaging horse, who by now with all those chemicals in him was going nuts, blue, and starting to grow wings, gallops (and half flies (his wings are really small)) into the room accompanied by many furry rodents (who also escaped the experiment station and who had passed the disease and chemicals onto other rodents by going mad in a wild fit of passion, thus making them ROUS (rodents of unusual size) and the horse tramples the two while the rodents and ROUS's start eating them.

Meanwhile, Kurt was eating a peanut- butter, cucumber, Mayo, pineapple, and Nair (the hair removal stuff)(I guess he though it would make him less blue) sandwich. Then Mystique rushed into the room. "Nightie!" she yelled. "Everyone is confessing their undying love for each other and I thought I would confess mine!" She jumped on top of him and started humping him. "Oh my mysterious lady!" Kurt screamed. I guess they went well together, the blue skinned people got to stick together anyway. Upstairs the mad horse who was spitting foam everywhere, especially into his own eyes, making it hard for him to see, and getting him madder, and the small and unusual sized rodents heard Kurt's cry and sped off down the hallway; leaving the trampled half eaten bodies behind. When they got there, a rabid lama joined the fight against the humans. He had heard all the ruckus in south America and decided to join in on the fun. They bit, trampled, and ripped limb from limb the two lovers. (See a pattern here?)

Xaiver was on his giant computer when Storm busted down the door. "Professor!" she shouted. "Everyone is confessing their undying love (and passion in an ENORMOUS sense) for each other and then getting killed by ravenous beasts!" The professor didn't move. "Professor?" Still no movement. Then Storm looked at the computer screen. The Professor was writing an email to her. It read: Dear Storm, I love you. I have loved you ever since I found you in the dark alleyways half-starved and half-naked... AAARRRGGGGGG! 

AAARRRGGGGGG? What did he mean? "Professor?" she turned the chair around and there sitting in it was a ROUS! He pounced upon her. "AAARRRGGGGGG!" She screamed. And the animals, killing everyone, took over the mansion.

But now, you may wonder about all of this passion that is going around and the rabid animals that just happen to be let loose. In the distance you will see in a house laughing and moaning hysterically, are Logan, Peitro, Todd, and Scott all entering each other. "Yeah!" Todd yelled. "Now that we have passed our passion onto the others so that they are dead, we can rule the world!!!" 

~ the end 

~ not a very good ending 

~ but then most stupid stories aren't 

~ and REALLY REALLY stupid stories are even worse 


	2. Kitty...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kitty or Kurt.

Hey this is just a message. To the Kitty thing, she was already dead because the deranged horse already killed her 'cuz she's a little airhead bitch! sorry to those who like her. I'll tell you how she died…

Kitty was walking on the grounds and she saw Kurt making a sandwich. As she looked at him she said, "Oh my blue fuzzy elf how I love you!!!" The horse wandered over and looked at her. She saw it and said, "Oh valiant steed," The horse loved being called a steed, "See up there in that window? that is my love, my one true fuzz." and of course being a deranged animal, he was enraged by the word fuzz and killed her.


End file.
